Deeper Synthetic
by Remember the Dead
Summary: Yuya's dull life changes when she meets a dopey college student and his acquaintances. No one ever said the life of an aspiring rockstar is easy ...-yes they did-... Well, it's not a boring life, anyway! AU, but parallels the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Spring break is a much better time to write this than when I originally imagined. Speaking of imagine, you can imagine the various music as however you like, whatever you like. Considering I have somewhat (okay, VERY) picky tastes when it comes to music, I'll let you insert whatever it is you like. Personally, I envision it as somewhere between fast industrial to more mainstream alternative rock.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or NIN or its songs.

_Picture this if they could make the change  
I'd love to pull the wires from the wall -Did you?  
And who are you and how can I try?  
Here inside I like metal -Don't you?  
All I know is no one dies  
I'm still confusing love with need_

-Nine Inch Nails, Metal (some of my inspiration for writing this)

* * *

**Deeper Synthetic**

--Chapter One --

Kyoshiro stopped to gaze at the posters outside the Theater. Some were old and tattered, relics of past successes and big name bands. The venue itself was not big or incredibly popular, but sometimes, they had something good come along. Of late, it appeared, there were several concerts with unsigned local-type bands. Not bad. He turned away. How could people afford to see concerts like that, anyway?

His watched beeped, and he looked down at it. "Crap!" Class started in half an hour and he still had a bit of a walk. Holding tight to his bag, he high-tailed it off to class. On the double. From his headphones, music trickled. He didn't even notice the little blonde girl watching him, and following him.

Luckily, he found himself on campus, in class, settled a full ten minutes before class began. It was only as he looked around that he noticed a stranger looking at him. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked, not entirely sure that she could understand him.

"Is this yours? I found it on the ground outside Onmyou Theater," she asked, holding up a rather worn notebook.

Recognizing it immediately, he replied, "Yeah, that's it. Thanks for finding it. Did you follow me all the way here?"

She handed back to him politely, and said, "Well, yeah. I couldn't get your attention because you were off in your own little world –thanks for that, by the way- and you walked way too fast."

He gaped at her for a second. She was pretty enough, blonde hair and lively green eyes, a nice body if a little plain. She was also young, but wore street clothes. "Oh. I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you very much…er…What is your name?"

"Shiina Yuya. What about you?"

"I'm Mibu Kyoshiro. How old are you, Yuya-san?"

Her gaze flickered once, and she said, "I'm sixteen."

"Then shouldn't you be at school yourself?" It was a reasonable question: a high school aged girl prancing around town midmorning on a weekday in street clothes was rather unusual.

Yuya pursed her lips, frowning a little. "Yes, well, I'd better be going in any case. Please take care not to lose your diary again." With that, Kyoshiro was left flailing in his mind, wondering how much of the notebook she'd read, and she turned on her heel and strode out of the classroom, holding the door open for the professor to enter.

It wasn't a hassle, really, to have helped that Kyoshiro. Her morning would have otherwise been a long wait for work. At least this way, she got some small change in her routine. 'Oh, Nii-sama,' she thought as she walked back, 'What would you think of me now? I'm not even going to school.' Crossing her fingers, hoping her dear, late brother wasn't too angry with her, she turned the corner.

There it was: her place of employment. If that's what you could call it, anyway. Odd-jobs. Temping. It wasn't easy for her to find work once her brother had died, but this place kept her busy enough that she could stay entertained, and paid enough that she could save up. Four years already since her brother had died. Since that day, she'd finished middle school and began working. No way would she let herself be passed around from stranger's house to stranger's house any more than she had to. Once she'd saved enough money, she moved into her own, tiny studio apartment.

And now she worked. It was simple. "Hello," she greeted her boss. "What work will I be doing today?"

He smiled at her. "Ah, Shiina-san. Today, you'll be helping hand out fliers for a theater. I know it's simple work, but they asked. The uniform they've asked you wear is in the back room."

"Yes, sir." She ducked behind the curtains, and looked at the little pile of clothes. The skirt was a little on the short side, but the top was unbearable, a tank top that would not have covered much of her "assets." Quickly, she changed into the skirt, and after careful consideration, wore the top underneath a simple long-sleeved undershirt. Acceptable.

Her boss handed her a sheet of instructions and a stack of fliers. Then, she jetted off to the street location the theater requested she take. It was about a block away from the theater –Onmyou Theater, she noticed- and on the opposite side of the street. To every passer-by that would listen, that would take a slip of paper, she smiled and bowed. A lot.

Around four in the afternoon, all the school kids showed up, and she gave most of the fliers away. She tried to present herself as mature, hoping no one would wonder if they knew her. Someone did. "Yuya-san?"

Promptly, Yuya spun around to find herself face to face with Kyoshiro. "Oh, hello, Kyoshiro. Care for a flier?" She tried to shove a flier into his hand, and he took it gently, but kept talking.

"What are you doing?"

"Working," she said as she tried to get rid of more fliers.

"Oh. Didn't you go to school?"

"I don't."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I can't afford. Because I need to work to have money to live."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, if you'd like, after you get done with work, we can go get tea. My treat."

After eyeballing him suspiciously and deciding he had good intentions, Yuya agreed. "This is my last stack of fliers," she gestured waving the stack about, "so once I'm done with these, I'm done for the day."

Kyoshiro nodded, and wandered off. Smiling falsely, she went back to business. Enough people took the fliers that finally she ran out. Kyoshiro wandered back at just the right moment. "I have to go back to work to clock out and change my clothes. I'll be right back."

He watched her run off, and tuned back into his music. In a small paper bag, he had a book –a study guide that he'd purchased while Yuya-san finished work. How many years more of schooling did he have to go through? But, whenever it got him down, he thought of all the people he'd be able to help once he got done with it all. First, though, he'd have to work hard just to get into med-school. Then, Yuya popped up again. "Hi! Thanks for waiting! So, where we going?"

He blinked. "I was thinking just a little café, is that alright?"

"Fine by me," she grinned.

The two of them walked at a comfortable distance, chatting. Finally, they made it to the little café –it was little more than a hole in the wall. The waitress seated them, and took their orders. From over in the corner, Kyoshiro noted the long haired man drinking. 'Oh, great,' he thought, but their orders arrived before he could suggest they find another place. Uneasily, he let it go, and hoped the man wouldn't notice them. He managed to have a lovely conversation with Yuya before she somewhat vocally declared him a pervert, smacked him loudly enough to catch the attention of the man, who looked up, recognized Kyoshiro, and stomped over.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he growled. Kyoshiro smelled the liquor on his breath.

Yuya glowered at him. "We're having a snack, mind your own business."

The man turned his gaze to her, a malicious glare that kept her from telling him off further. His eyes were startlingly red, the irises were blood red. "Was I talking to you, little girl? No." His attentions turned back to Kyoshiro. "So, what are you doing here besides flirting with jail bait? Can't do any better, or what?"

Miffed, Yuya spoke up. Kyoshiro hissed, "Yuya-san, please don't," but she had already spoken. "Excuse me? Who's 'jail bait,' and who's flirting?! I really think you should mind your own business and crawl back into whatever bottle you dragged yourself out of. You smell like booze."

"Woman, shut your mouth before I do it for you." Was growling all he knew how to do?

Kyoshiro sank low as the pair began to argue more. "Yuya-san, just let it go. He's scum."

"I can see he's scum. But guess what –I'm not scared of scum!" he was scarier than scum, but hell if she would let _him_ know that. "So go on, just try to shut me up."

In one swift motion, he reached across the table, grabbing at her. She leapt up, knocking over her empty cup. Kyoshiro picked it up before it could fall. The man put one hand on Yuya's mouth, the other grabbing her shoulder. "Kyo! That's enough! Let her go!" Kyoshiro demanded, and the man –Kyo- responded by pulling her closer. She stomped on his foot, he let go enough that she wiggled away.

By now, everyone in the café was staring at them, and the manager had stepped up to politely (but angrily nonetheless) kick them all out. On the street, Kyo and Yuya continued to argue. "You put your hands on me again, you're gonna be sorry!" she threatened.

"Oh? What's a brat like you going to do, huh? Dogface," he snarled, relishing in her outraged face.

This time before she could reply scathingly, Kyoshiro forcibly dragged her away. "Not now, Yuya-san."

"Kyoshiro! Dammit!" Kyo called to their retreating backs.

Yuya dusted herself off, and asked, "So who was that jerk?"

With a sigh, Kyoshiro said, "He's…was…my, er, acquaintance. You have to be careful around a guy like him. He isn't the safest character."

"I guess so. What's the story?"

"It's a long one. Basically, we went to school together, don't get along much since…well, never mind that. Just watch out for him. Sorry you got involved."

"Don't worry about it. I've had my share of jerks, you know."

Kyoshiro's soft eyes perceived the girl before him. Obviously, she had a volatile side, but the flip-side, the calmer side, surfaced every once in a while. Enough to show him that underneath her spitfire persona, there was a very sad girl in there. In a flash of memory, he saw _her_ in front of him, smiling sweetly. "Do tell," he prodded.

She looked down, and back up. "My brother –my only caretaker- died when I was 12. I've been passed around like some kind of stray cat. Some people just aren't very nice."

"Oh…I'm sorry. What happened?"

She avoided his gaze, and in stoic tone said, "He was hit by a car by some irresponsible idiot."

Ignoring the tingle that went down his spine, softly Kyoshiro replied, "I'm extremely sorry to hear that."

"…Thanks."

The pair walked for a few moments in awkward silence. Lights flickered on outside an arcade. The ringing of someone winning at one game or another caught Yuya's attention. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. The time flickered in blue light. "Eh?! Is it really 6:00?" Kyoshiro yelped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…It's not that late, though. Why?"

"I have to study! And finish some homework!" he fumbled around in his bag.

Yuya laughed. "Is the life of a college student that difficult? You seemed stressed when I saw you this morning. Or maybe you're just absent-minded?"

Already in a small panic and furiously sending a quick text on his cell phone, Kyoshiro replied, "Yuya-san, I really have enjoyed meeting you today. Thank you for returning my notebook, but I have to be going now. Perhaps I'll run into you again!"

He closed his phone, but before he could put it away, she took it, saying, "May I?" and saved her phone number for him. With a gentle smile, she handed it back. "Now it's assured. Take care of yourself. You might get sick if you work too hard."

"Yuya-san…Thank you. I'll see you around!"

As she watched him run off, Yuya smiled. He seemed so gentle, maybe even a little dopey. She turned and walked off towards her apartment, her phone still in her hand. It vibrated, and she looked down to see the "incoming text" icon. "Now you have my number, too!" it said.

"Kyoshiro?" she wrote back, to be affirmed. Laughing a little to herself, she saved his number.

By now, it was wanting to get dark, but the light was only just beginning to sink away. Yuya looked around. She was not afraid of the dark, nor of people, and it wasn't a dangerous part of town, but nonetheless, she quickened her pace. No need to expose herself to unnecessary risks. Her swagger was confident and aggressive, and she made it back to her apartment unmolested as always.

Tiredly, Yuya pushed the button and politely waited for the elevator to take her up to the third floor. It finally did, and she let herself into her tiny apartment. The kitchen was small and clean, and the bathroom was cramped. Her futon was set neatly away in one corner, her tiny table and television forcibly nearby. She took off her shoes, and set the stove to make some hot tea.

As she relaxed, Yuya heard the usual rhythmic thumping and general noise from the upstairs apartment. Exasperated, she sighed and turned on the television, pushing the volume further and further, until the upstairs neighbor's noise was drowned out. It just wasn't fair: here she was, working hard, trying to eke out a living, forsaking high school, and doing it all in an exceptionally small apartment without so much as a potted plant to keep her company. And there they were, up there, in the larger, fancier, more expensive apartments, playing their loud music and probably having some sort of "fun."

Funny enough, for someone who lived so close, Yuya very rarely saw any of her neighbors. Thinking on it, she made friends easily, but circumstance rendered them short-lived, and time took its toll until there was no communication left, leaving Yuya quite friendless. Eventually, she assumed, everyone was destined to leave, starting with her parents, moving onto her brother, and her friends, her foster families, and whoever else would come along the road.

Nothing good was on TV. She yawned, stretched, and took a quick shower before soaking in the warm bath. The music from upstairs was somewhat quieter, now, muffled by the distance. Here, it was maybe a little soothing, even. Eventually, she got out, dried off, dressed in her comfortable pajamas, and went to lay the futon out. All set for bed, she set her alarm clock carefully. At least tomorrow she could sleep in until 8 o'clock. The music was still going, but winding down as it usually did around this time of night. At least they figured out that if they got too carried away, they could be evicted, or at least fined.

Drifting off to sleep, Yuya smiled, and considered making as much noise as possible early in the morning. She had been fantasizing on it for a while, anyway. She fell asleep with the image in her mind of her, standing on the table, whacking the ceiling with a broom. Satisfied, her dreams were peaceful that night.

* * *

"Pi…pi…pi…pi-pi-pi-pi-pi!!" Yuya's alarm clock said, right on time. She rolled over, smacked it, and sat up.

Blinking bleary eyes, she yawned, stretched, and rose. First things first, she rolled up her futon and put it away neatly as ever. She went to the toilet, then to the bathroom, washed her hands and face. She stared at her reflection for a second, eyeing her long blonde hair and eyes, trying to decide if they were sharp or gentle. Then, she turned, took off her pajamas, and dressed for the day. When she parted the curtains, brilliant warm sunshine illuminated the room. In the sky, a few clouds billowed peacefully, and the sky was endlessly blue. "Today is going to be a good day," she said to herself.

For breakfast, she had ocha, miso soup, and some leftover chahan. Looking over her fridge, she decided to buy groceries after work. Her dishes in the sink, she brushed her teeth, packed up her work bag, and was out the door before 9 o'clock. She walked cheerfully, enjoying the sunshine, the warm air, the people on the street going on with their lives. Then, she noticed her shoe untied. She stepped to the side, crouched, and began to tie it.

A shadow loomed over her suddenly. A deep voice mocked, "Having trouble?"

"No, I'm fine. My shoe was untied is all."

Yuya stood, and gaped at the man before her. It was the man from the night before! Kyo smirked, amused by the ripple of surprise that passed over the small girl's face. "Can't say it surprised me to see you on your knees, though." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Yuya demanded, backing up, keeping her hands on her hips.

"Going home, Dogface. You're in my way."

"What! Who's a Dogface?! And the street is quite big enough for the both of us, jerk."

Kyo's smirk widened. He relaxed his stance, and spread his arms. "Go ahead and pass then."

Apprehensively, Yuya took tentative steps forward. Just as she was about to pass him, he stepped to the side and blocked her path. She growled, tried stepping around on the other side, and he stood in front of her again. She tried to go around one more time, and he still blocked her path. "Argh! What the hell are you doing?! Stop getting in the way!" Yuya yelled, smacking an open palm at Kyo, which he easily dodged.

"Watch it, woman," he growled, his amusement temporarily gone. "I don't tolerate crap, especially from an idiot Dogface."

"Then WHAT is your problem?"

The smirk was back as he pointed behind her. "You forgot something."

She turned, and saw a small wallet on the ground. "Ah! My wallet! How did that get there?" She ran over, picked it up, and put it back in her bag.

When she looked back, Kyo was already heading past her, face blank. He brushed past, and Yuya turned. "Wait!" she called.

He looked back expectantly, but when she didn't say anything, he said, "What?"

"oh…" Yuya's face grew a little hot as she realized she had called to him without knowing what she wanted to say. "Uhm, thank you. My name is Yuya…What's yours?" She'd heard his name last night, but still she asked.

His red eyes searched with a suspicious look before he replied, "Kyo," and turned away.

She watched him for a moment, then turned back on her way. "Well, that was mildly confusing," she muttered.

"Shiina-san, hello!" her boss greeted as she walked in.

"Hello," she replied cheerfully, her good mood restored.

Her assignment for the day was nothing interesting, and she groaned a little. They sent her to an office where she was to work as a temporary secretary for the rest of the week. The pay was better, but as she looked out the window at the sky, her heart cringed a little. She longed for more freedom.

* * *

Kyo, too, looked at the sky. Then, back down at his comrade, a lanky man with messy hair and distant eyes, who stared absently out the window. He shrugged, and turned to his weapon of choice, gleaming in his hands. "Hotaru! Get your head out of the clouds and back into this, please!"

The speaker was the youngest in the room, dressed fashionably, and eyes closed -blind. Hotaru turned, and looked at him mildly. "What's your problem?"

"I just want to get on with this," he said.

Hotaru shrugged, and turned back to the group. There was Kyo, the blind man named Akira, a huge man with one eye called Bontenmaru, and the 'worst' –Akari, tall and beautiful, fashionable, feminine, and…a man. "Then, let's."

Kyo grinned. "About time."

All of the men held their prizes. For Kyo, it was a silvery guitar. For Hotaru, it was his bass guitar. Akira, too, had a guitar. The drums belonged to Bontenmaru. Akari _could_ play instruments, but took the place of singing.

"Ready, boys?" Akari asked, smiling cheerfully.

Bontenmaru began with a steady beat, Hotaru established rhythm. Akira started the melody, and Kyo accompanied him. Akari opened her mouth, and the words boomed out. While they played and Akari sang, the harmonious air about them was intangible but apparent. Then, the rhythm changed. Hotaru took his hands off his bass. Akira missed a chord, Bontenmaru put his hands down, Akari stopped singing, and finally, Kyo stopped playing.

"Hotaru! What's your problem? Every single time, you mess it up!" Akira snapped.

"But you're the one who missed a chord…" Hotaru said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Don't pin this on me; you messed up first."

"Shut up, Akira. Stop being such a prick."

"I am not a prick! You want to fight?"

"You've been pissing me off all day."

They set down their instruments, then closed in on each other. Bontenmaru leaned back, laughing. "Here they go again. Ah, kids."

Akari joined in laughing. "It's so true. Especially Akira. Did you hear? His ass is still bl-"

Akira turned from his argument with Hotaru. Grabbing a water bottle, he chucked it, Akari dodged, and it hit the wall behind her, burst, and sprayed her. "Hey! You ruined my hair, you brat!"

Hotaru backed up, but was unfortunately caught in the crossfire as Akari pounded on Akira. Their own spat forgotten, the two slinked back to their instruments with bruises and scratches. Bontenmaru shook his head. "Hey, Kyo. Gimme one of those," he demanded, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Get your own," he replied, taking a long drag and exhaling in Bontenmaru's face.

"HEY! Asshole!" Bontenmaru stood up.

Kyo took another long drag, enjoying Bon's outrage. Akari, Akira, and Hotaru fought their own fight. The day wore on as such. And the Shiseiten (plus Kyo) got far less band practice done than any group of more disciplined, focused individuals would have.

* * *

At 5 o'clock, Yuya said goodbye to everyone in the office, and headed back to the temping agency with which she was employed. She clocked out, took her bag, and made her way to the grocery store. The air was filled with smells, some of them bad and fishy, others sweet and fresh. She took a cart, looked once in her wallet at her dwindling cash supply, and then proceeded with shopping.

Cabbage, soy sauce, carrots, noodles, chicken, tea, miso paste, tofu, senbei, rice, and apples. They filled her cart scarcely halfway, but her wallet told her to watch it closely, so she checked out and had cash enough for next time. She thanked the clerk, and walked out of the store with arms full of groceries.

She turned her back on the store, and headed home. A newly familiar voice said, "Need some help with those?"

It was Kyoshiro. He held his arms out, and Yuya dumped all her bags into them. "Thanks, Kyoshiro."

Surprised at their weight, Kyoshiro said, "So where we off to?"

"My house, of course."

"I'll follow you, then. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just got out of work a little while ago, thank God. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was going for a walk, and there you were!"

Yuya eyed him suspiciously. "Right…why do I keep running into you?"

Kyoshiro's gentle smile faded. "Coincidence. We live in the same prefecture, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it's true. Seems odd, though, that I've never seen you before."

He hesitated. "I'm sure you've seen me around, you just never noticed me before. I think I've seen you before."

"Really? I guess I do stick out a little."

"Not that much," Kyoshiro began, and Yuya looked at him questioningly, but he didn't say any more about that. "Anyway, where is your house?"

"It's that apartment building there," she pointed to the medium height white building they were approaching.

"Convenient! You're really close to a convenience store! Why don't you shop there?"

Yuya cocked an eyebrow. "I do. But not for groceries, because they do not sell groceries."

Sheepishly, Kyoshiro admitted, "Yeah, I guess so."

They entered the lobby and headed for the elevator. While Yuya checked her mail, Kyoshiro, suddenly familiar with the surroundings, ducked behind Yuya's groceries when people passed. Through the bags, he could see one person turn to give him a curious stare. He spun around and found Yuya standing right there. "Yuya-san!"

The elevator arrived, and they went to Yuya's room. She entered first, kicked off her shoes, and took the groceries. "Please, come in."

"Thank you. Please excuse the intrusion."

She laughed. "You DID help me. Thank you again. Would you like some dinner?"

Kyoshiro scanned the tiny room. "If you don't mind cooking, then I would."

"It's no problem." Yuya put an apron on and began to cook.

The TV was in the corner. "Do you mind if I turn it on, Yuya-san?"

"Go for it," her reply came.

He did. As he flipped channels, he came across something interesting. Whatever it was, there were girls. Cute, buxom, scantily-clad girls, all running after each other. Kyoshiro's thumb hovered over the remote, then he set it down. Yuya was talking about something or other –the weather? Losing her wallet? Kyoshiro tuned in.

"-so I look up and it's your _friend_, the one from last night. The jerk. He starts picking on me, and then he won't get out of my way when I try to leave. And he points out that I've left my wallet behind. He turns to go and I-" Yuya came out of the kitchen with a tray of senbei and ocha on it, but halted in mid-sentence. "What the _heck_ are you watching?!"

Kyoshiro started, blushed, and fumbled with the remote, hitting the "channel up" button. The station switched to some band. "N-nothing, Yuya-san. I'm sorry! I was flipping channels and then got distracted by your talking…please don't hit me!" He cowed under her ferocious angry fist.

She huffed, and turned away. "Anyway. That Kyo friend of yours –it was weird running into you both these day. I haven't seen him around, either, until I met you."

'She met Kyo? Oh—the jerk today,' Kyoshiro's mind scrambled. He said, "Well, Kyo's definitely been around. Definitely." 'I don't know why you haven't noticed him before,' he thought darkly.

"So, you went to school together? I got a good look at him today. He seems like he'd be too old to have gone to school with you…"

"Oh, err, uh, really? I'm older than I look."

"Can't be that much older! He looks like he's at least six years older than you." Yuya's green eyes bore into his. He looked away.

"I don't know," he chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. "So, do you miss school, Yuya-san?"

She set the table for dinner. "Oh, I don't know. It would be nice to be with kids my own age, doing normal 16-year-old girl things, not having to worry all the time, but…" she trailed away, staring at the food she placed on the table, her green eyes suddenly glassy and sad. She perked up forcibly all a sudden. "Anyway! Dig in!"

As he helped himself, Kyoshiro said, "This looks delicious!"

"I don't know about that," Yuya blushed a little and put some food on her plate.

"Itadakimasu," they said simultaneously, and began to eat.

"Hey, this is good!" Kyoshiro smiled, gesturing with his chopsticks.

"Oh…don't mention it," Yuya's blush deepened, and Kyoshiro felt a slight blush creep across his own face.

They ate and conversed comfortably until…THUMP! The ceiling shook slightly. Kyoshiro jumped to his feet. "What was that?!"

"Just the upstairs neighbors. It's really annoying; they make noise all the time, but just when I'm about to go up and have a talk with them, they knock it off."

"Doesn't the landlord say anything?"

"I'm not sure. They're paying more. Upstairs are the larger units, so maybe he values them more."

Kyoshiro rolled his eyes upward, craned his neck. He could hear music playing, and groaned. "That's rude."

"Don't worry about it. I've learned to ignore it for the most part, anyway." Yuya ate complacently, and Kyoshiro followed suit.

After dinner, Yuya did the dishes, and Kyoshiro dried them. Then, they sat and talked for a little while longer. As Yuya started looking rather drowsy, Kyoshiro picked up his things and said, "Well, it was a nice evening. Thank you for having me over, Yuya-san. Take care!"

"Thank you for coming over, Kyoshiro," Yuya smiled. "See you around!"

Just as Kyoshiro sat putting his shoes back on, upstairs made a loud crash, and the music started again in earnest. Yuya smiled calmly, then put her hands up in gesture of confusion. "Goodbye," they said, and Kyoshiro slipped out the door. He checked his phone. One text message. He headed for the stairs and started to text back.

After Kyoshiro had gone, Yuya cleaned up a little more, and went on with her usual nightly routine. Upstairs, the music still pounded. It wasn't that it was bad music, just too loud to be polite. It apparently bothered Kyoshiro a lot. Yuya, in the bath, sank lower and sighed into the warm water. She closed her eyes, and then, the music stopped. There was some random crashing, but her apartment was considerably quieter.

Quieter, that is, until she was trying to go to sleep. "Just shut up," Yuya groaned, turning over on her futon and putting the pillow over her ears. 'If they don't knock it off…' she grumbled to herself idly. But she never even had to make the threat to herself, because the noise quit.

As Yuya attempted sleep, Kyoshiro arrived home, sat down, and started to study. He gritted his teeth in irritation, and pressed his pen to the paper, scribbling furious notes. Finally, he calmed himself enough to actually study in earnest, and the night went more peacefully from there.

* * *

Kyo, at his own place, stood up in the middle of practice. The irritation was obvious from his brooding scowl, though he usually looked like that. "I'm done," he growled, and stomped off to his bedroom. The rest of the Shiseiten gaped after him.

"What's his problem?" Bontenmaru huffed. Akari tried to follow, but the door slammed in her face. "Aww! But Kyo, I can make you feel better, all night long!"

Disappointed, she, too, left. Bontenmaru sighed. "It was a good one today, too. Oh well. Night all." He followed.

After a moment's silence, Akira turned to Hotaru. "So, are you crashing here for tonight?"

"Huh? Oh. I guess so."

Akira pointed at a closet. "There's an extra futon in there. I'm going to bed, too."

The door opposite Kyo's shut lightly, and Hotaru sat alone in the silence. Outside, the moon was bright, but the stars were outshone by the city. Traffic was quiet. He opened the window and looked out at the city. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, and he noticed the fresh scent on it. "Looks like rain…crap. I hate water."

He shut the window, laid out the futon, and lie on it, thinking passing thoughts lazily until his eyes shut and he drifted smoothly into sleep.

--Chapter One end--

* * *

(in Japanese houses, the toilets have their own little separate room)

Anyway! Ahem, ahem. That was…err...crappy, yeah, but, uhm…well, I can't defend it. All I can say is, the last time I wrote fanfiction was over 3 years ago. I'm rusty. -bows- Sorry for them being Out Of Character!! Sorry for the weak and unoriginal plot! Sorry it doesn't follow Samurai Deeper Kyo better!! And sorry for the LAME names of places and bands (I suck at that). And sorry for the crappy title and summary…and layout

I still appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism. But no flames –didn't your mother ever teach you, "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all," ne? Anyway. THANK YOU for reading


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months, ne, minna-san?! Sorry about the wait…I was intending to get started a bit sooner but…you know the way life works

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo,

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself  
Where is my mind_

-The Pixies, "Where is my Mind" (inspiration!)

* * *

**Deeper Synthetic**

Chapter Two

The guitar hummed with a heavenly tune, higher and lower, speaking the silvery tongue known as music. Akari sang along, and the others played their instruments, too, but Kyo barely heard any of it. All that existed was him and his guitar, and he skillfully mastered the notes already in his mind. The others were lucky to keep up.

And, after a few smooth minutes, the music slowly died. Kyo was the last to look up. Akari was staring slightly. Bon smiled and said, "Kyo, you're really on today."

"Of course he is!" Akira chirped, Akari nodding furiously. Hotaru plucked a string from his bass and said, "Yeah."

His comrades' stares slightly unnerving, Kyo smirked and turned his back on them. "Maybe you all just suck today. I expect you to be able to keep pace with me! Heh."

No one said anything, and he did not expect them to. In many ways, they were banded around him, but more closely bonded to each other. "I'm going for a smoke." Gently, he set his guitar on its stand, grabbed his keys, and slammed his way out the door. The other members of the group looked at each other uncertainly, but there was nothing to be done.

Kyo took the stairs down, smoking the last of his cigarettes on the way. He went in his usual aggressive stride, but at a slower pace. His thoughts irked him, he tried to blow them away with the smoke, but it was useless. Kyoshiro was so…infuriating. Always changing his mind and backing out and bringing unnecessary women into the equation.

In irritation, he flicked the ashes away, took a final drag on the cigarette, and stubbed it into a concrete ashtray outside the convenience store. It cheerfully sang as he stepped through the automatic doors into the air conditioning and cheap bread. A pair of clerks worked swiftly, side by side, being only as polite as they needed to be, helping the surprising number of customers for such an early hour. Kyo glanced at the wall clock. Half-past 2 in the morning.

Suddenly, he craved alcohol. He nonchalantly took a beer, walked up to the counter, and told the clerk to give him a pack of cigarettes, too. The clerk spun around and produced the carton before him. "953 yen, please!"

Kyo pulled out the coins from his pocket. 500 yen coin, several 1 yen, a pair of 5 yen, and a single hundred yen coin. The clerk eyed him, unimpressed. For a moment, Kyo said nothing and glowered. "953 yen, please, sir!"

Kyo went to just turn and leave, but the clanking of coins on counter made him look again. A little blonde girl was counting change and pushing it towards the clerk. The clerk bowed uncertainly, but thanked her nonetheless. Kyo hadn't quite caught her face, but he figured who it was. She slid past him, saying, "You might want to take your booze and cigarettes, now." He glared at her.

"Don't bother saying anything, I don't care," she said, putting a sweet bun and juice back. Instead, she grabbed a cheaper juice and went back to the counter. Kyo watched her pay and calmly head out. "Don't you want your stuff?"

Slowly, he grabbed the purchases, and stalked after her. With his large strides, he easily caught up to her and grinned. "If you're gonna buy me crap, you could at least buy the good crap."

It worked. The girl twitched and whirled around, sending her long blonde hair flying. Her eyes were intense, but the same softness as the first time he saw her. Her outraged face was priceless, and if he were the laughing type, he might have considered it. "Why you…you big ingrate! Mooch! Penniless bum! See if I ever spend a single silver yen on _you_ again!"

"Dogface, haven't I already told you to shut up before? I suggest you listen." He walked fast enough to test her, but slowly enough that she could keep up.

"Listen, jerk! I don—" she began but he predictably ignored her.

"What's a little girl like you doing up this time, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," she growled.

"Oh? Did you have a nasty dream? Sissy."

"Shut up! Jerk! The only reason I couldn't sleep is because of the only people on the planet ruder than you! They've been making an awful racket all night, with their damn loud music right above me."

"Then tell them to shut up. Maybe you can scare them into it, if nothing else." Kyo suppressed a smile as it dawned on him just who she was complaining about.

The girl stared at him, aghast. "You are ridiculous. You're too poor to even afford a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of booze, and you can still insult people who are unnecessarily nice to you. I have to work for that money, you know! You should try getting a job, too."

She stormed away from him. He noticed she didn't head towards the apartment building, but around the corner. Casually, he cracked open his cigarettes and beer. Calmer now than earlier, he sat in the still night, considering the distant moon and the trillions of stars, both outshone by 

the imminent city lights. Idly tapping a tune with his fingers onto the bottle, he took a swig every now and then. Anymore, it was never enough. The best he could hope for was a slight buzz.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind. It was late enough that only scum were still scurrying about –he was proof enough of that. It was a bad part of town. And, certain stupid little blonde girls were most assuredly helpless against said scum. For a moment, he considered being real scum and just harassing her for the heck of it, but decided, heavily, to get up and follow the path she'd taken.

For a few blocks only the night and stray cats kept him company, but then, near the park, he found her. And sure enough, some drunken moron was harassing her. He reached to touch her hair, her neck. Kyo was about to jog over to chase the guy off, but the girl was not as helpless as he had given her credit for. The instant he went to touch her, she spun, facing him, glaring viciously. He grabbed for her again, and she knocked his hands aside as she delivered a swift kick to his knee. "Back off!" Kyo heard her say as he approached behind her.

He paused, watching her. She was intent on the man before her, who ran off before she could inflict any more damage. "Impressive. Although, this would explain why you have no breasts."

Red-faced, Yuya swiveled and flinched when she saw him. "WHAT!! What are you doing here? Did you follow me, creeper?"

"Hunh. No. I was on a walk and saw you maul that guy, thought I'd come over and say 'hi.'"

"I did not _maul_ anyone. But I _can_ take care of myself, I don't need yours or anyone's help."

"Even Kyoshiro's?" She hesitated. "You've been spending a lot of time around him lately, huh. You 'with' him?"

She gaped with those startling green eyes. For a moment, she was flabbergasted, then grew into her –as far as he could tell- usual, defensive self. "None of your beeswax! And no! He's just a friend."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "It's true! He's just a nice, ditzy kind of guy; I have no interest in him like that."

"Nice? The real Kyoshiro is anything but 'nice,' just you wait."

Yuya bit her lip. "You don't have to believe me, but you will eventually." He leaned in close to her. "That guy's a backstabber, liar, and coward. I know him well." Kyo turned and walked away, his cigarette still burning orange in the night. "Whatever attraction he has to you, it definitely can't be physical."

As expected, the girl chased after him. "What did you say!!"

"You deaf? Or stupid? I mean, you're not even a 'butter-face.' You're lacking in the T&A department. Your face looks like mud."

She smoldered, muttering obscenities under her breath, but she still followed after him somewhat pathetically. Both of them strolled back to the apartment, Yuya snarling the whole way. As they neared the building, Kyo stopped, and though he never turned to her, he said, "Hey, shrew."

Her head jerked. "What now?"

He, at first, did not respond, and instead downed the rest of his drink, dropping the bottle to the ground. She started at the crashing, and stared at the broken glass. "Don't do that! Someone could step on it and get hurt!"

Yuya shoved him aside and knelt, daintily picking the glass up and putting it in her cupped hand. He watched her, his ire churning away. Did she have to be so damn responsible and make him look so…bad? "Quit cleaning that up already."

She steadfastly ignored him. He tossed his cigarette, and grabbed her by the arm. "I said, stop. Don't make me repeat myself."

They stared at each other, anger burning in her eyes, but she did not pull her arm away lest she cut herself on the glass. Kyo saw her jaw work, and released her skinny arm from his grasp. She stood and dumped the shards into the recycling receptacle nearby. While somewhat tempted to yank her by her hair and beat on her, he decided to pacify his malicious intentions by merely bullying the hell out of her.

But, instead of stick around, she, who was so small she only came up to his chest, stretched up and got as close to his face as she could. "If you don't like me, then just leave me alone." Her words, maybe, were pathetic, but her tone was resonant and final. He let her leave.

"Hmph." Again, he was seething. He stormed back into his apartment after she had a few minutes' head start.

The Shiseiten were tuning their instruments and chatting idly when he walked back in. "Kyo, you were gone for a long time. Find something good?" Bon laughed.

Kyo merely grunted. Hotaru sat by the window dreamily plucking the strings of his bass, watching Kyo, but not bothering to speak up. And when Kyo picked up his guitar and began to play more ferociously than earlier that night, they all simply followed suit.

In bed, Yuya flattened a pillow over her ears until the sound was muffled to an angry lullaby. Eventually, she drifted away, a small part of her mind enjoying the music. Just a little bit.

* * *

"Aw, how can you stand to wake up this early? I'm all worn out already!" a man said. He was complaining, but still smiled genuinely, and though already nearing forty, was handsome and young looking.

The woman to whom he spoke stood at the balcony, watching the indigo of the night sky be chased away by the brilliance of sunrise. Suddenly bathed in light, the woman was merely a shaded silhouette, maybe about to fade away with the night. She turned, smiling. "I'm sorry, Yukimura-san. Seeing the sun rise makes me optimistic about the whole day."

"I would have expected nothing less of you, Sakuya-san. Now, let's have some breakfast."

Once again an enlightened woman, Sakuya smiled her gentle smile. "I'll get the tea." She made her way daintily to the kitchen, Yukimura trailing behind. She could feign all the happiness in the world. It wouldn't change the fact that she, while shiningly bright, was painfully forlorn, and Yukimura couldn't change that. Kyoshiro could have, perhaps, but right now was unable, and so, in the meantime, Yukimura was trying his best to watch over Sakuya, just as he had promised.

* * *

Kyoshiro sat at his desk, going over the same line in his mind over and over, going over his homework. Biology, at times, was unnecessarily difficult. He groaned, and focused harder. But, in the silence, he heard Kyo's voice. The memory threatened to surface, and Kyoshiro let it. He stared at his book, but he did not see it.

Instead, he saw Kyo in front of him, long hair, standing proudly, but his voice was not even a growl. It was deep, it was heavy, but emotionless and distant. "What did you think you were doing, Kyoshiro?"

And then, it changed, warped, to just a few nights ago. He heard himself knocking on the door, saw Kyo open the door, scowling to see him. "What do you want?"

He heard himself reply. "Just let me in. I'll make it quick."

Kyo snorted and moved aside. "Kyo, about that girl…I know you hate me, even if you hate me, don't hate her. Be nice to her, it isn't her fault."

"You done?"

"Not quite. Quit making so much noise in the middle of the night. Other people live here, too."

He flinched the same in present as in memory when Kyo cursed him. He expected it, but still. Kyo then said, "Shut up. I don't need a guy with less integrity than me to preach to me. Feh. What's that girl to you, anyway? You gonna screw her over, too?"

"I already have." He turned and the door slammed behind him on the way out. Music blasted.

In reality, Kyoshiro shook his head and read aloud from his book, trying to push away the memory.

* * *

A few days later, Yuya was working part-time caring for an old woman. The old woman herself was very interesting, a spirited lady with many amusing stories and the most gorgeous cherry tree Yuya had ever had the pleasure to view. The work was not too hard, only cooking and helping to clean. That, and chasing off the occasional thug who was determined to get her to relinquish her property.

"They want to build some store here, but I can't bear the thought of them tearing down my cherry tree. My husband planted that after we were married and moved in here. It's outlasted my husband, he died in the war, and my son, who was struck with illness a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Yuya offered awkwardly. The woman wiped a tear away and shook her head.

Kyoshiro came to visit that day, enticed by the magnificent cherry tree, and bullied into staying by Yuya. He ran along the porch, dusting, and wiped his brow. "Yuya-san, you didn't tell me you were going to make me work!"

She sat at the table rolling rice balls, and called back, "Well, Kyoshiro, I think there was a miscommunication!"

The old lady and her snickered naughtily, and continued talking. "Your friend reminds me of my boy. Both a little slow, but sweet."

Smiling, Yuya pictured Kyoshiro, right about now, about to sneak off for a break. "Oh, Kyoshiro! No breaks until lunchtime!" A loud crashing noise came from outside, and then she heard his quick apology.

Later in the day, the three of them sat relaxing in the shade of the cherry tree when a young man wearing a bandana wandered around the property. Kyoshiro rose before the women. "I'll go talk to him."

The stranger saw him coming and greeted Kyoshiro with a surprisingly friendly wave. "Heya! Is the owner of this house around?"

"Uh.." Kyoshiro gaped. The guy had a heavy Kansai accent. "She's here, but not interested in selling her property."

The stranger cocked his head. "Hunh? That's okay, I just wanted to admire her nice cherry tree. I'm Benitora, by the way. Pleased to meet ya!"

"I'm Kyoshiro..." he bowed a little.

Benitora sidled up next to Kyoshiro, and, pointing coyly at Yuya, whispered, "So, who's the babe? Is she your girlfriend?"

Blushing, he replied hastily, "Oh no, no, no. Nothing like that, just a friend!"

In an easily recognizable gesture of victory, Tora cheered a little. "That means she's available, right?"

"Well…I suppose, but she's still a teenager."

"Think that would bother her?"

"…Maybe."

Tora considered quietly, still smiling. "Well, think you could, y'know, introduce me, buddy?"

Kyoshiro raised his eyebrows and glanced back towards Yuya. "Uh…"

Laughing, Tora clapped a hand on Kyoshiro's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it if she scares ya. Say, Kyoshiro-han, you look like someone I've seen before. Someone kinda famous or somethin' like that."

"No, no. That's not me," Kyoshiro hastily replied.

"Oh," Tora smiled genuinely, "my mistake."

Shrugging apologetically and smiling in embarrassment, Kyoshiro led Tora to the granny and Yuya.

* * *

Heads turned as she walked by. She ignored with a mercurial smile. After all, they had plenty of reason to stare. She waited in line with the rest of them, a part of the scene, but still sticking out. 

None of them would have the balls to talk to her, for sure, but their hopeless admiration was flattering.

When the line started to move, she went along patiently. The doorman took her ticket, gaping a little and she glided past him into the dark. People crowded around the bar, around the front of the stage, and near the concession stand. She moved to the balcony, and found a stool with a good view. Once everyone had piled into the theater, she saw the pit was packed, and settled herself more comfortably onto her perch.

The first few bands had promise, but only one band truly stuck out in her mind, in her ears. Her heart beat faster when she saw _him_. "Kyo…" she whispered, and put her hand to her chest, she could not take her eyes off him.

When the band had finished, she settled back into her slight apathy. "Oh, Kyo. What you could be with Kyoshiro-sama is so much more…"

She noted talent in the following bands, as well, but they, in the wake of a demon, went one of two ways. Either they were so nervous about living up to the bar set by Kyo and the Shiseiten, or they were so determined to best them, they failed. She pitied them. Getting signed to a label was the most difficult part for most bands, but it seemed for Kyo that he could have signed, but chose not to.

Later that night, after all was finished and everyone had left, she asked a young man in the typical yellow polo shirt that signified 'staff' if she might meet Kyo and the Shiseiten. He rolled his eyes. "That guy's so moody, he went home right after they'd finished their set. Sorry."

"Oh, I see. Thank you, then," she responded, and drifted away.

* * *

"I don't understand how they can call it 'amateur night' when we're clearly so much better than even the signed bands out there," Akira laughed. "Of course, Kyo was amazing."

Akari leaned into Kyo as he rested on the edge of the couch. "Oh, Kyo! You were more amazing than normal tonight, I could have melted!"

He met the admiration with a smirk. He never doubted himself, they were totally loyal, and the night had been a success. The problem was the fervor of the crowd. He didn't make music to please them, he could not have cared less what they thought. Some loved him, hated him, wanted him, wanted to be him, wanted to beat him. Whatever.

"Let's go back and blow this money."

"I second that," Bon said, Hotaru agreeing. The group left duly, sneaking out the back before the rest of the bands had even finished.

Back at their apartment, they opened beer and sake, smoking, eating, laughing, and rough-housing as men tend to. Kyo himself tended towards silence, so he contented himself with smoking and drinking and watching his comrades being ridiculous. Bon came over, though, to tease him and a master accepts no insubordination from his servants, so he made sure to get a few good kicks straight to Bon's arrogant head.

* * *

"Oh, what now?!" Yuya demanded, slamming her cup onto the table, staring at the ceiling and its new noise. Her nerves were fraying. The music, at least, was music. This was idiocy. Whoever they were, she did not care. She kicked off her slippers and shoved her feet into her shoes at the door. Keys in hand, she stomped down the hallway to the stairs, feet pounding exasperatedly with each angry step. She cursed to herself.

On the floor above, she stormed to the door of the room right above hers. No mistaking it, they were being unnecessarily noisy. Cheeks flushed with irritation, she knocked on the door twice, politely but raptly. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself and be civil towards these jerks. For a moment, she expected to hear the door unlock and open, but when no one came, she knocked again. And then rang the doorbell. Still no answer. "They probably can't hear it, they're too loud," she grumbled.

Rather than go back and endure another minute of their rudeness, she tapped her foot, and tried the door. It was unlocked and swung open. Tentatively, she stepped inside, only going as far as the entryway. She half closed the door behind her, inhaled, and yelled, "Excuse me!!"

The noise didn't stop, but still undefeated, Yuya prepared to yell again when she was interrupted by an all too familiar scent of alcohol and smoke and man. Not to mention that undeniably cold, deep voice that spoke lightly. "Didn't you learn to not go into strangers' houses uninvited?"

She spun on her heel to find herself facing Kyo, staring down at her unimpressed. "You! _You're_ the cause of all this?!" She nearly shrieked, but managed not to.

"Cause of all what?"

"Noise! You and your friends keep making all this noise!"

"And…?"

"AND?! And it's rude, so keep it down up here!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You telling me what to do, Dogface?"

She pursed her lips, thinking he might not respond so well to her bossing him around. She opted to say nothing.

He considered her for a moment, then the noise in the apartment, and stepped outside. She didn't follow, and her face shone with uncertainty. "Well, come on Dogface, I don't got all day."

With a quick glance at the rest of the apartment, she chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"Your room."

"What! Oh, no, you aren't! You don't even know where I live, and I won't tell!"

"Idiot woman. You said the floor above you is always noisy, so you must be the room below me."

He continued to walk towards the stairs, and she followed dejectedly. He gestured to her door downstairs, and said, "Go on, open it."

She did as told, and let him in before her. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly, and she nearly tripped over them on the way in before taking her own off and putting on her slippers.

"Quite the little dump you've got here."

"It wouldn't be so bad if certain neighbors weren't so noisy."

Kyo didn't say anything, merely noted the amount of noise coming from the ceiling. Humbly, the girl shuffled around in her tiny kitchen. Kyo situated himself at her table, and stared when she set a teacup in front of him and set a kettle on a hotpad. "What, no sake?"

"I don't have any."

With an abject refusal to look at him, she busied herself with procuring some senbei. "Here. Sorry this is all I have to offer." She sat across from him and put her face in her hands.

"You gonna cry now?"

Rubbing her eyes and temple, she snapped, "No, I am not going to cry."

As he sipped the tea irritably, Kyo closed his eyes. "Well, that's two points to you, then."

Yuya glared death at him, but he looked around mildly. "You'd better work on improving your bust and becoming more feminine, or else you're never going to get married and get out of this dump."

Red in the face, Yuya leapt up, slammed the table, and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you company. If that idiot Kyoshiro can do it, so can I."

"You're doing a bad job."

"You're a dimwitted, dull-looking dogface."

In a rage, Yuya hurled her teacup straight for Kyo's head. He caught it, examined the cup, and frowned. "Do you know what I do to guys who start crap with me?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care about you. I'm not scared of you."

Kyo, too, began to rise menacingly, and Yuya braced herself. He lunged for her, and she darted away, around the kitchen, he still chasing her. The music above played, a little lost-sounding without Kyo. The pair of them tore around the tiny apartment. Backing into a corner, Yuya glowered defensively at her approaching attacker.

Suddenly making to slip past him, Yuya inadvertently sent a lamp crashing to the floor and tripped up. Kyo rushed forward, grabbing Yuya around the shoulders and the lamp before either could fall. Immediately, she blushed and backed up, and he set the lamp back.

The blushing girl leaned against the wall and watched Kyo awkwardly. "Thanks..." she offered shyly.

"Stupid girl." Kyo stepped forward, into Yuya's personal space, and stared her down.

"Wh-what?"

Her blush deepened, she flattened herself against the wall, he stepped closer until they almost touched. His eyes, she noticed, were unnaturally red. And then, he played with the tips of her soft hair between his callused fingers. Yuya, beet red, opened her mouth to speak…when he yanked on her hair and snickered. "Be more careful next time."

With an angry shove, Yuya crept past Kyo back to her kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat back at the table, fuming. Uninvited, he joined and watched her drink it. In subconscious unease, she inched away. "So I guess maybe you're a little scared of me."

Yuya only scowled. He chuckled. "You're amusing for a woman."

"What's so amusing about me?"

"Your stupidity never fails."

"Get out, Kyo."

"As you like it, Dog face," he said blandly, and left without another word. Yuya sighed once he was gone, and tried to scrub her skin off in the bath.

From up above, the pounding of the music subsided, and her tension eased, her anger melted out of her pores, and she sank deeper into the hot bath. When he held her hair, she felt like maybe for a moment he didn't want to scold her, maybe he was slipping up, there was an out of place warmth in those red eyes, but then, maybe he caught himself, the mask went back up and he went back to having the same burning eyes as always.

'At least he shut them up,' she thought lazily.

…But in reality, Kyo went back up to the apartment to practice louder and harder just to spite the girl, only to find the others finishing up without him.

* * *

The end for this chapter. I know Chapter 3 is very close too sorry


	3. Chapter 3

So, this chapter is being written as I ride the train back from Portland to Denver…16 hours from Portland to Sacramento, CA and 34 hours from Sacramento to Denver, CO. Woot. I'll be home soon!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SDK

_I was looking for the main line  
And I was, working through a friend of mine  
But I, couldn't seem to find the time,  
What do they know about love?_

**-Jingle of a Dog's Collar, Butthole Surfers**

* * *

**Deeper Synthetic**

Chapter Three

Akira, in his room, sat thinking. It was daylight, but it was dark, it was always dark. Kyo was always sullen and rude, but lately he was different, sneaking off to smoke and drink more than normal. And despite his usual bad mood, it seemed worst. The timbre of his voice was deeper and more raw. And added to his normal scent was the occasional, breezy smell of a girl –a clean one, not the trash Kyo was prone to go around with. The mystery was only confusing because Kyo was not the type to fall for anyone more than a brief fling, never to pursue a challenge in that respect, and never to put off practice to brood to himself or with some girl.

Akari, sick of Akira's incessant pondering, barged into his room. "Kya! Akira, why do you make it so cold in here? It's frigid! Poor Akari-tan."

"Akari, don't you have any manners? Knock before coming in!"

"Why should I? You're too prude to ever be doing anything naughty, right?"

"It's not about that! It's a matter of common manners."

"So, in other words, you were m-"

"What do you want, idiot?"

"Talk about poor manners! Didn't your parents ever teach it's rude to call names? Oh wait, of course they didn't…because you don't have any!"

"Perverted cross-dresser!"

"You should be grateful I ever played 'mommy' to your sorry blue ass!"

"Akari!"

"Akari, what's taking so long? Akira gonna eat or not?" Bon poked his head in, skillfully interrupting and ending the argument.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask him."

Bon rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen. Kyo had finished; nobody ever saw him actually eat, only drink and smoke. Hotaru would not eat, merely stare out the window. Akari and Akira were at each others' throats more than ever for the past few weeks. Wherever the tension was coming from, it had to stop.

His mind made up, Bon caught the others' attention in the usual way: "Hey! Listen up!"

All eyes on him, he continued. "We should go out and do something not band-related."

Those eyes stared at him ruefully, negating any hope he had of maybe going to a bar or loosening up somehow. "I know we aren't really friends, but it would do to take a load off our minds and do something fun."

Then the objections rolled in. "I'm broke," Akira grumbled. Akari was having her 'time of the month,' whatever that meant in terms of a male-to-female transvestite. At least Kyo and Hotaru's objections were quiet.

Although…All Kyo did was get up and leave. The Shiseiten looked at each other uncertainly. "I think we spend more time here than he does," Bon chuckled humorlessly.

Hotaru, from his usual perch by the window, stared at the street in malaise. It was the same thing for the past few…weeks? Kyo's disappearances, as far as Hotaru could discern, were due to a five-foot tall walking disaster that had long blonde hair and sparkly green eyes.

In the time since Hotaru had first seen Kyo bump into her, he'd seen the girl trip over her own feet, drop her wallet, get scratched by a stray cat, bump into strangers, and, once, punch an older man in the face. Worst of all, she threatened the dynamics of the band. Kyo was, of course, too proud to fall for anyone, but he seemed infatuated with that slight sliver of a girl.

Still, Hotaru deemed her an unnecessary and totally temporary disruption. No need to mention such a thing to the others.

* * *

By now, Yuya could pick out his footsteps. She was walking back from work, when there they were again. A tiny, flattered smile lit her face for just a second, then she turned to face him, wholly expecting that same, unfaltering expression. "Tora," she said, "what are you doing?"

"Just checkin' up on my girl!" his guileless smile made her smile a little, too.

"I already told you, I'm not your 'girl.' I'm my own person. And I think you're stalking me."

"No! Of course nothin' like that, Yuya-han! I just wanted to know if, well, you'd fancy going to dinner with me sometime."

"Really, Tora, that's kind. But I'm not interested in dating anyone; I need to work and focus on work."

"Aw but c'mon! Everyone needs to have fun."

"I have fun!"

"Then go out with me!"

Yuya sighed and hung her head. "Let's compromise. You can come to my house for tea, but it won't be anything more than completely platonic. How about that?"

"Really? Is it okay?"

"It's fine, please come."

Tora cheered to himself and quickened his stride to catch up with Yuya. They chattered idly, enjoying the walk to Yuya's house.

"So, remember, this is totally between friends, right Tora?"

"Sure, Yuya-han. Anything for my girl."

"I'm not your 'girl,' I'm not anyone's girl!" Yuya growled in exhasperation.

A familiar voice behind her, far deeper than Tora's mocked, "But you're my number one servant."

In defensive mode faster than the speed of panic, Yuya whipped around and faced him –Kyo. As usual. Somehow, he had the uncanny ability to pinpoint whenever she would be entering or exiting her apartment. Maybe he was the real stalker.

"When did I ever agree to become your servant?"

"No one agrees to be a servant. You should be grateful, though."

"I'm not grateful to you!"

"I didn't mean me, Dogface. I meant Squinty back there. His pitiful affections are proof that all's not lost for you yet. You should take it."

" You're such a jerk, Kyo!"

Tora furrowed his brow, his look serious for once. "Kyo-han? I knew you looked familiar! You're the Kyo-han from that band! You're practically a legend!"

Kyo looked at the stranger. Squinty. "Where do you know me from?"

"Jus' about everybody around here's seen you guys play. You got that babe lead-singer with the low voice, right?"

Unlike the blank glare he usually wore when conversing with Yuya, Kyo's expression was hard and angry. "Is your band really that famous, Kyo?" Yuya asked timidly.

When he turned to answer her, it remained the same scowl, and she cowed back. "Could be. It's none of your business, though."

"Hey!" she protested.

"Since you're friends with Yuya, you should play for her."

"I'd like to see that," said Yuya.

Kyo glanced at her. "Do you play anything, Tora?"

"Keyboard…er, or piano."

Yuya blinked in surprise, but Kyo scoffed. "Actually, I could run home quick and get my keyboard and we could play together now," Tora brightened.

Without further ado, he ran off, leaving Kyo and Yuya slightly surprised, standing in his dust. "He's fast," Yuya muttered, and turned around to find Kyo wandering away.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Why."

"Because I thought you and Tora were going to play together."

"You wait there. Maybe come get me when he gets back."

"You really are selfish, you know."

"Hn," he grunted in response, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

"You'll ruin your lungs that way."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Sorry. You're so touchy," she pouted.

Kyo stopped and looked at the girl, who was following despite his wish that she stay behind. They went quietly for a bit, a surprise that girl knew how to shut up for that long. Although, she did keep glancing over her shoulder, looking for Tora. Maybe she liked him after all.

"He'll catch up."

"But, he doesn't know the way."

"You gave him your cell number, right? He'll call when he gets lost."

"Oh. Right." She blushed a little. "How did you know?"

"You're so desperate for friends, it's pathetic."

"Not that desperate. I haven't asked for your number."

Without warning, Kyo reached for her, and she predictably starter caterwauling. But he released her quickly, her phone in his hand. He punched in a quick text to his own phone, and tossed hers back to her. From his phone, he replied. "Now you do."

She raised her eyebrows. "That was quite straightforward of you."

Her phone buzzed with incoming texts. "Dogface. Stupid. Ugly. Shrew." repeated themselves. "So you want to harass me?!"

"It's so easy."

"Jerkface."

The two of them began walking again, up to Yuya's apartment. As they entered, she got a call from Tora. Trying not to listen, Kyo heard. "Hello? …Yes. Hello, Tora. Where are you?... Go left, walk six blocks. …Yeah… The mansion. …No, Tora! Don't call me that. …Okay, bye." She hung up with a click and walked back in.

"He's coming."

"Isn't he too old for you?"

"Huh? Who, Tora? Oh, we're just friends."

Kyo snorted. "Not what I meant, stupid."

"Who cares about age? I just don't like him like that."

"You always say that."

"So?"

Kyo shifted. "You gonna offer me something to drink?"

Yuya started. "Oh! Right! I'm sorry! What do you want to drink?"

"Beer."

"Idiot, I told you. I don't have any."

"I'm going to get some, then."

"Are you going to get your guitar?" she called, but he didn't answer.

She sat down to watch television until one or the other of them came, but just as she went to hit the remote, she realized – no snacks! She jumped up, grabbed her wallet, jacket, and kicked on her shoes. She darted out the door towards the convenience store.

The sunlight was falling, the lights were burning far away. Having purchased some cheap snacks she hoped her guests would like, she hurried back to her room…and ran smack into a boy a little bit older than she. Her snacks went spilling to the ground, as well as the box he was carrying…she thought. But when she looked again, he was holding it in his arms tightly.

"I'm so sorry! Very sorry! I should have been paying closer attention but I'm afraid I'm blind," he said, bowing.

Yuya gaped at his politeness first, blindness second. Then she caught herself and bowed as well. "No, I'm sorry! It was my fault, I wasn't paying any attention."

The blind boy introduced himself. "My name is Akira, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Yuya, the pleasure is all mine." Somehow, his polite words made hers more polite.

Akira smelled the scent of the girl before him, the sweetness and softness, heard the strength in her voice. Suddenly, he realized just who stood before him. "Yuya-san, would you happen to know a Kyo?"

* * *

Oooh a cliffhanger. Sorry to be so dull. I got distracted by writing original stuff on the train. Somehow, Nevada did that to me. I barely got my internet back, so these are a little late in the uploading. I hope you enjoyed! Review, if you so choose!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey gang, this is getting a quick update, for me. Hope someone reviews, since nobody did for those other two chapters! I'm just bored so here I am. Story isn't everything I wanted it to be, but they have a life of their own, sometimes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SDK or any band.

_There's no word that don't get said that confuse me  
Every good intention left to abuse me  
I'll set the world on fire waking up screaming  
Get you outta my head, my head, outta my head_

-I Hate Kate, "Outta My Head" (rather pop-ish, but I like it. Inspiration for this chapter)

* * *

**Deeper Synthetic**

**Chapter 4**

"Eh? A Kyo? Yes, I do! Why do you ask, Akira-san?" Yuya replied in mild surprise.

"I know him, too. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?" Akira inquired.

"Well, he was visiting at my house, if you would like to wait there for him, you're welcome to," she offered.

"That would be excellent, thank you."

With a slight flourish, Yuya spun and cheerfully led the way up to her apartment, checking every few seconds to verify that Akira was indeed behind her. She held open the door and he went inside, politely saying, "Please excuse the intrusion."

He sat down and she followed suit.

"Oh, no," Yuya chuckled, "it's no problem at all, Akira-san. Funny that you're looking for Kyo. How do you know him?"

For a moment, Akira hesitated, then smiled mysteriously. "We're old friends, I suppose you could say. How do you know him?"

Yuya felt herself blush slightly. "Oh…He's just a jerk that lives in my building and likes to come around to bother me! Just a pest, really!"

"With all due respect, Yuya-san, I do not believe that what you said is the entire truth. Without my eyesight, my other senses are heightened, and the tone was typical of a lie."

She blinked in surprise. "Well, I suppose he isn't too much of a pest, sometimes. I get lonely, since my brother died, and I didn't really have many friends."

Akira said nothing and Yuya sat very still before bouncing to her feet. "Tea! Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, please!"

She poured him a cup, and watched uncertainly as he held his tea and sipped. "More?"

"Yes, please."

As the tea steamed and streamed greenish grey, smelling strongly of tea herbs, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Tora," Yuya said, and rose to her feet.

Beyond the door was indeed Benitora. Yuya pulled open the door and let him in. "Sorry, Yuya-han, got a little sidetracked for a few minutes. Hope you didn't miss me too much!"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Yuya led Benitora and his keyboard to the tiny room where Akira already sat, calmly sipping tea. Tora froze. "Yuya-han, who's that guy?"

"This is Akira-san, he's a friend of Kyo's. He's waiting here for Kyo."

"Yuya-han, make him leave. I don't like him."

"Tora, don't be silly. I couldn't chase him off like that!"

"Then I will! Hey, you! Get out! Yuya-han don' need you here!"

Akira snickered. "What's wrong? Worried someone might show those pathetic skills you call musical talent for what they really are? Or are you threatened by the presence of a woman?"

"I don' wanna argue! Jus' get out or I'll throw you out!"

In a flash Akira was on his feet and advancing towards Tora, who braced his feet stubbornly and glared. Yuya glanced frantically from one to the other, putting her hands up, trying to make peace. "C'mon, guys, let's calm down. No need to fight! So just knock it off!" She felt her own anger rise.

The men traded insults and challenged each other, while the girl's ire grew and she impatiently stamped her foot. There was a loud thump from the hallway. After one irritated glance, Yuya left Akira and Tora to their squabble and went to the door. There stood Kyo, full of ennui and malice. She answered the door in a rush.

"About time," he grumbled and held up a twelve-pack of beer. Yuya took it from him, and yanked on his sleeve. He raised his eyebrows and caught her anxious gaze.

"I'm so glad you're here! Tora came and picked a fight with your friend Akira-san!"

"Akira is here?"

"I met him when I was buying snacks and he said he was looking for you, so I offered to bring him here to wait. You have to stop them!"

"Stupid girl," Kyo growled and stomped towards the noises of the loud argument.

Yuya held the beers to eye-level and viewed them with great uncertainty, ultimately deciding to put them in the fridge until Kyo decided he wanted to down them. From her vantage point in the kitchen, Yuya could see Tora look at Kyo with surprise and admiration, and Akira's face reflecting the same.

"Akira. What brings you here?"

"Kyo. Only that I wanted to know where you'd been disappearing to all this time. I see it's a little girl you've got your claws in."

"Shut up, Akira, it's none of your business."

"Tell me, Kyo, why you are neglecting the Shiseiten so much?"

"You really wanna know? I'll tell you, then. It's boring."

Akira scowled and shoved past Kyo. Passing the kitchen, he stopped, and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, Yuya-san. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"S-same to you, Akira-san," Yuya mumbled, confused.

Kyo sat down with a sigh. "Dogface, bring me a beer, I paid for them. Bring one for Squinty here, too."

Biting her lip and trying to force a smile, Yuya carried two cold cans and placed them in front of the men. She poured herself some tea. "Here," she took a sip and continued. "What was that all about?"

As usual, Kyo remained rather silent, but Tora was more than happy to oblige her with an answer. "That's Akira, a guitarist for Kyo's band. Cold bastard."

There was a fresh snap and the beer cans were open. After three drinks each, Kyo was moody but otherwise unaffected, while Tora was obviously a little buzzed. Still, he played his keyboard impressively. Yuya clapped, and he took a bow and a dive for her lap. She held her arms out and flung him away.

"Kyo, are you going to play your instrument?"

"No. Give me another beer."

Yuya hung her head and fetched the two more cans. "Alcoholic morons," she grumbled.

"You play any instruments, Yuya-han?"

"Oh, no, no. I never had any time to learn, I'm afraid," she replied rather sheepishly, feeling slightly left out to be surrounded by surprisingly talented musicians.

"More like she's too stupid and clumsy to learn. Bet you don't clean up well, either," Kyo interjected.

"Kyo! Shut up! What do you know about me?!" Yuya snapped defensively, and Tora laughed to himself.

"Yuya-han, don't take Kyo-han personally. Some guys just like to tease like that."

Huffing sharply, Yuya shoved a bowl of snacks towards her guests. She eyed Kyo for a moment, and then stared at the empty cans of beer. An inkling, a suspicion, a growing resentment all crossed her mind. "Kyo," she began with an angry, dangerous ring to her voice, "how did you pay for that beer?"

However, he ignored her completely and continued to drink from his can. He lowered it and it set with a hollow clank. "Another."

"Tell me how you paid for it!"

"The gods willed it."

"Liar! You're broke! How'd you afford it?"

Tora awkwardly tried to hold Yuya back as she pulled back her sleeves and lunged for Kyo. "You stole from me, didn't you?! Admit it! Thief! Let me go, Tora, I'll kill him!"

"Yuya-han, let it go," Tora said, grinning widely with his arms wrapped around her writhing waist.

Through the minor chaos and ruckus that Yuya was causing, Kyo merely sat drinking, radiating an angry aura, and glaring with burning red eyes. Intimidated by the look, Yuya took her aggression out on Tora, leaving him in crocodile tears with several lumps on his head. "Why, Yuya-han?" he moaned piteously.

She ignored him and stormed away. The problem, though, with small studio apartments is that there is really no room to hide from rude guests. Yuya resigned to cramming her small body into the closet with her bedding. She sat sulking for a few minutes, grumbling self-righteously to herself, when she heard Tora calling for her. Reluctantly, she slowly slid the door open, poked her head out, and snuck back to the main room. "Yes?" she said flatly.

"Hey, Yuya-han, whose shrine is this?" Tora inquired, gesturing to the small shrine in the sunniest corner.

"It's my brother's memorial. He died a few years ago in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it, Yuya-han. Do you mind if I pay my respects?"

Yuya smiled and nodded, and the two sank to their knees before the small shrine, bowing, closing their eyes, and putting their hands together in prayer. Kyo sat in his seat, drinking the last beer, smoking a cigarette, and watching them inscrutably. Finally, they bowed once more and opened their eyes. The sad smile on the girl's face tugged on Kyo's poker-face frown.

Tora played his keyboard some more, but Yuya sat rather quietly and thoughtfully. She periodically looked from each guest to the clock, biting her lip anxiously. Finally, Tora got the hint and picked his 

belongings together, excusing himself politely and thanking Yuya for inviting him into her charming home. He made for the door, slipped his shoes back on, and shut the door smiling.

The room suddenly quiet and dull, Yuya glanced at Kyo. "Uhm…" her voice quavered.

"What, dogface?"

She blushed slightly, shook her head, and looked away. "Nothing."

Brow furrowed, Kyo exhaled smoke into the room. "Really, Kyo, you drink and smoke a lot."

"You flap your lips a lot about other people. Mind your own business, woman."

As if she wanted to respond with a scathing retort but thought better of it, Yuya opened her mouth and shut it tightly. Tiredly rubbing her eyes and yawning, she stood up and grabbed the empty beer cans from the table. Her arms were full, but she carried them to the sink and deposited them loudly. Then she started the water running and began rinsing the last dregs of beer from the cans. Footsteps behind her, and when she turned around, there was Kyo with the rest of the cans. He dropped them in haphazardly and took one of the rinsed cans. Yuya raised an eyebrow at him curiously. He bent it in his hand, took another, and crushed it, too.

Yuya turned back to her rinsing. "The aluminum can recycling is the purple container over there," she gestured with her head to the corner in the tiny kitchen between the counter and refrigerator. As an afterthought, she added, "Thanks."

Kyo grunted and crushed the rest of the cans and dumped them. "Bye," he muttered to Yuya, and headed for the door. She, who was doing the rest of the dishes, looked up from the sink and ran after him.

"Kyo, wait! I wanted to ask you something."

He granted her a mild look as he stood halfway out the door. The girl was a little red in the face, but she looked him in the eye and said bravely, "Seeing Tora play was really impressive and if he's so impressed by you, I'd like to see you play, too. So, if, er, when, you're playing a show, please let me know!" She didn't bow, just watched him rather defiantly. He snorted rudely, and shut the door. "Later, dogface."

* * *

Akira sat brooding upstairs in the apartment he shared with Kyo and that served as band practice headquarters. Bon practiced his drums, making a racket with impressive strength and speed, and Hotaru sat tuning his bass by the window. Akari was absent, until Akira sensed her, crouched in front of him.

"Do you want something?" he asked coldly.

She beamed. "Something wrong with little Akira?"

"I suggest you shut up before I make you."

"Something must be! He's so fussy."

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Ooh? Tell me, tell me!" Akari squealed.

"It's about Kyo, he's…" Akira began in a whisper. The drums in the background stopped, but the low twangs from Hotaru and his bass continued.

Akari leaned in. "He's seeing a girl," Akira stated tentatively.

Her face fell. "So what's new? He's always off messing around with women. One day, he'll realize who he really loves, though." She put her hands together and looked skyward hopefully. Bon said nothing, merely listened, with his drumsticks poised to continue practice.

"But this is different!" argued Akira. "She's not some low-class floozy, and she's not infatuated with him like the rest. Neither of them would admit they even like the other, but it's fairly obvious that they do. I think he's pursuing her."

Bon's faint, good-natured smile faltered a little. "Doesn't sound like our Kyo."

Akari scowled. "Who is this girl?! I'll teach her a lesson not to chase after someone else's man!"

Without looking up from his bass, Hotaru answered her. "She's a little girl. He waits for her 'n everything."

Attention caught, Akira, Akari, and Bon all focused intently on Hotaru. "Hotaru! You knew about this?! How long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?"

Bon laughed, Akira rubbed his face, and Akari shouted, "About Kyo's little tramp!"

"Oh, you never asked." He looked up and past the rest of the Shiseiten. "Hey, Kyo."

Akari whirled around, Bon went back to drumming, and Akira stormed into his room. "Yeah," Kyo mumbled. He sat down. "What tramp do I have, Akari?"

She blinked nervously, and put on her sweetest face. "Well, Kyo, rumor has it, you're seeing a girl, naturally I, who love you more than anyone else, would be jealous!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Kyo?" Bon asked as he drummed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have time for woman-chasing. You must be confused."

"Kyo, you're always gone, you hardly practice with us, there's no new songs…you're acting strangely," said Bon.

"It's none of your business," Kyo growled with an authoritative sense of finality. He stood and glided to his room, as well, and began playing a riff on his guitar.

She sat staring wistfully through her curtain of hair at the phone. It sat still and cold. She reached out a slender hand to touch it, but yanked it back. She stared some more, wishing with all her heart that…a shrill whistling from the kitchen. She flinched, and put hand into the pocket of her apron. The water had boiled. With a final, sorrowful glance at the telephone, she stalked away.

In the kitchen, she turned off the stove, moved the tea kettle, and put in the tea leaves. While it brewed, she opened the oven to stare at her misshapen cookies. They were done, so she put on the oven mitts, pulled the cookie sheet out, and set it on the counter to cool. The smell of fresh cookie filled her huge house. The tea brewed, she poured it, and put a cookie on a napkin, and put the small snack on a small tray. They all went to the sitting room and she enjoyed them greatly, all alone, staring out a large window at her garden.

She saw the cherry tree as blooming beautifully in springtime, and, in her memory, Kyoshiro standing beneath it, waving frantically, his guitar in hand. "Sakuya!" he'd call, and when she reached him, he'd kiss her gently. She sighed and looked away from the garden. The phone still hadn't rung.

* * *

The manager of Onmyou Theater looked over the schedule for the next month. He frowned, and flipped the page. "Looking rather sparse, isn't it? I think I'll hold another cheap amateur night. What do you say?"

His daughter looked at him with wide eyes, swung her toy drum, and said, "You pick, you pick!" He smiled and fluffed her hair.

"I'll call the Sanada, Shiseiten, Taishiro can headline, let's see, who else? Shinrei, yes, Benitora…Should I call Mibu Kyoshiro? It would be a bold move…" He pushed his glasses back up his face, where they caught the glare of the sinking sun. His red hair glistened. The small girl made a happy thump-thump with her drum.

"Are you going to pway?"

He laughed. "No, Ruru, I hire other people to play now."

The girl's face fell into a small pout. "Pway fo' me den! Pwease?" She looked and blinked and held her hands together imploringly. The drum swung side to side and thumped merrily. He smiled. Though a cold man in many aspects, he was a warm man, never more so than with Ruru, and thus he agreed.

* * *

Kyoshiro's class ended blessedly. As students gathered their belongings, he held his books to his chest and nervously approached his teacher. The teacher was an older man with a conservative haircut, wearing thick glasses and a suit. He shuffled through papers. Kyoshiro gulped and worked up the nerve.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked shyly, coughing and bowing low. The teacher twisted his neck up to acknowledge Kyoshiro.

"Yes?"

"I had a question involving ethics. Even if a doctor makes a mistake, if he kills someone or can't save someone, or if he's a bad person in general, a coward who always runs away, how does he face what he's done? How can a doctor who let someone get hurt live with himself?" He tried to hold back the anxious whine in his voice.

"Well," the teacher began seriously, considering the obviously bothered student before him, "sometimes a doctor can't. One life unsaved can stick with oneself forever. However, oneself must remain strong. Do it for the ones that can be saved."

"Do the families ever forgive you?"

"Not always, but usually, if you are a good doctor. It is inevitable that we each should die anyway. 'When' is different for everyone."

Nodding thoughtfully, Kyoshiro bowed again. "Thank you, sir."

The professor inclined his head as well. "What is your name?"

"Mibu Kyoshiro, sir."

"Well, Mibu-san, please continue to study to become the best doctor you can."

"Thank you, sir," he bowed.

* * *

Much to Kyo's chagrin, Akira was right. There were no new songs of late. Crankily, he pulled out some pages of notes strung violently and ingeniously together. After playing them, perfecting them, and practicing them, he brought them before the Shiseiten. "Something new to work with," he snapped and snapped the papers down before the rest of the group.

Bon snickered. "I see you're still too inept with words to write lyrics. Still leaving that up to the rest of us, are you?"

"Wanna die, old man?" Kyo hissed, advancing threateningly on Bon.

"Bring it!"

Akari shoved between the quarrelsome men and happily squeezed herself against Kyo. "Now, now, boys, we mustn't fight! We've got a new song to practice. I'm sure we can work out some lyrics, right?"

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded dreamily. Then, suddenly intent, he added, "but Kyo, this song is a lot more agitated than usual."

Stony silence came from Kyo. Hotaru shrugged. "Not that I care."

Still quiet and angrily cold, Akira agreed. "Shall we practice, then?"

Kyo hit the first note, and soon Akira was following along expertly, playing in harmony so closely that it was impossible to hear the difference between them. Hotaru added rhythm, Bon the beat, and Akari hummed along. They started the song again, this time with Akari improvising words. And they practiced several more times until the song was more or less complete. Finished product agreeable with all, they practiced it rather cheerfully together until the phone rang.

Akari picked it up off the wall. "Hello!" she chirped.

The voice on the other end was unintelligible chatter. Akari solely could make out any of it. Kyo lit up a cigarette and rested, wiping sweat from his brow. "Yes, let me ask them!"

Four sets of ears perked up, questioning. Akari beamed. "Kyoichirou-sama wants to know if we want to play a show on the 24th at Onmyou Theater. What do you say?"

All faces turned to Kyo. He scowled, took a drag from his cigarette, held it for a moment, and puffed out a smoke ring. "Why not."

Akari spun back around making agreements and thanks into the phone, nodding happily. Appeased, Akira tenderly strummed his guitar. Hotaru plucked chords on his bass, making deep ripples in the air. Frowning slightly, Bon asked, "Are you sure we'll be ready, Kyo?"

"Of course we will be! We're the best there is!" Akira scoffed.

His back turned on them, Kyo sat smoking thoughtfully. After that cigarette was gone, he reached for another, and for the cell phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and let it sit obediently in his hand. Considering it and his tobacco, he smoked a third cigarette, ground it out, and flipped the phone open. Again he stared at it, almost resentfully now.

* * *

Yuya, working this time as an interim dog-walker, sat in the park with all four of her charges huddled around her, licking at her hands, wagging their tails, panting, and smelling musty as dogs tend to. She panted, too, and guzzled water from a bottle. One dog pawed at her playfully. "I know, I know, I'm not being paid to rest, but give me a break! I've been at it all day, it's five and I have eaten since morning, and I still have to walk you all the way back to the dog spa. Dog spa. Give me a break! I can't even afford to send myself to a cheap human spa, and you're dogs!"

The dog blinked its sweet brown eyes sympathetically and sat down politely. "It's okay. I forgive you." She patted its head and its tail wagged. Its ears perked up and it stared curiously at her pocket when it vibrated with a steady buzz. "Don't tell, okay?"

She pulled the phone out and clicked it open. One new text message. She opened it. All it said was "Dogface. Onmyou Theater, 24th, 7pm." She glanced at the sender's address. It was from… "Kyo?" she said rather loudly, in surprise.

The man walking by opened his eyes wide and stared. "Kyo? I know a Kyo. He's a bit…hic!" Yuya held her breath in disgust. He reeked of alcohol.

"A bit of a…what do you call it…asshole. But talented, I'll give him that." He smiled genuinely.

"Sounds like the Kyo I know," she said, apprehensively engaging the drunk in conversation.

The man ignored her statement completely and crouched to talk to the dogs. "Well, hello doggies. Nice to meet you, hic!" He held out his hand and the dogs all cautiously sniffed it, then decided he was okay and jumped up to lick his face. The man laughed, but looked away as a woman in a short skirt strode past.

Even more disgusted, Yuya stood up and zoomed away from the strange drunk as he was distracted enough to follow the short-skirt woman. "Bye," he called personably to her retreating back. She offered a small, backwards wave.

"Weirdo," she muttered. And she thought about the newest text in her inbox.

* * *

Okay okay. Enough for here. I'm tired. Gotta work early. Many thanks to all my readers, reviewers, adders, and music! Haha! Please read and review this time, too! And pick up your SDK vol. 29 manga in English!! It's a good one!


End file.
